Holograma
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: Uno, dos, tres objetos tecnológicos al suelo. Y es que ¡ya estaba harta!, ¡Se había obsesionado con ella! ¡Y lo peor era que…! — ¡Ella no existe! ¡Es un programa! ¡Ya basta de todo esto, Brick!ღღ —Ya no necesitas de Blossom—Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho—Estoy aquí, Brick./ —Ahora lo sé


_¡Hola! Sí, aquí, estrenando nuevo Nickname. Por cierto, ¡Era **Obsesin-Pocky23**!_

**_Con Peras y Manzanas(Disclaimer): Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo mi nombre! (Lo siento, estoy emocionada)._**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres objetos tecnológicos al suelo. Y es que ¡ya estaba harta!, ¡Se había obsesionado con _ella_! ¡Y lo peor era que…!

— ¡_Ella_ no existe! ¡Es un programa! ¡Ya basta de todo esto, Brick!

El pelirrojo se arrodilló e intentó recolectar los trozos de su computadora portátil. En su mirada se notaba el escalofriante pánico y desesperación que sentía al pensar que _ella_ estaba siendo destruida, que no la volvería a ver, no volvería a intentar perfeccionarla; a disfrutar de su compañía (O lo que él creía que era su compañía).

—No…no…

— ¡Es sólo un sueño!

—No, Momoko. Yo…la reconstruiré. Sí, sólo tengo que cargar unos cuantos datos…y aumentarle lo que le descargué en un principio, quizás si…

— ¡No la puedes tocar! —Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no soportaba verlo así; aislado— ¡No la puedes acariciar! ¡Ni siquiera la puedes besar, Brick!

El joven se detuvo en seco, con los ojos pasmados, y no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Momoko siguió gritando.

— ¡No puedes salir en una cita con ella! ¡No puedes ser su novio! ¡_Ella_ es incapaz de sentir!

— ¡Ya cállate! —Se levantó y colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Las manos le temblaban como si tuviera algún tipo de problema nervioso. Volteó, y entonces la propia pelirroja entró en shock. Sus ojos carmesí, ahora peor que antes, le inducían un terror indescriptible. Fácilmente podrían ser llamados sinónimos de la más pura locura— ¡Yo traeré de vuelta a Blossom!

— ¡Es que Blossom nunca estuvo aquí! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No existe, ni existió! ¡Jamás!

— ¡Ella es real!

— ¡No lo es, Brick! ¡Por Dios! —Tomó el suficiente coraje como para acercársele y lo zarandeó con fuerza— ¡No lo quieres entender! ¡Te niegas a la realidad! ¡No quieres aceptarla!

— ¡Ella existe, Momoko! ¡Yo la creé!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Tú la creaste! ¡No ha nacido de alguien, no creció hasta hacerse adolescente! ¡No es humana! ¡No es una persona, es un holograma!

— ¡Yo la hice! ¡Yo la inventé! ¡Es perfecta!

La pelirroja no pudo soportar más y empezó a derramar lágrimas, sin la más mínima vergüenza.

— Brick—Llamó con la voz aguda a causa del nudo que se le formó en la garganta—Por favor…entiéndelo, trata de entenderlo. Estás viviendo una fantasía, una ilusión. _Ella_ jamás será capaz de sentir algo por ti, no puede. No importa cuántos programas le descargues, ¡Es imposible!

—Es que…yo…la amo. Ella es…es…perfecta.

— ¿Perfecta? —Bajó la mirada.

—Ella es…inteligente, es astuta, impredecible, intuitiva, líder, tiene personalidad y es…hermosa.

— ¿Her…Hermosa? —Reprimió un sollozo.

—Sus ojos rosados como dos pequeñas perlas y su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo…

—Yo…Yo también tengo el cabello y los ojos de ese color. ¿Acaso no fue de mí de quien sacaste esas cualidades físicas? ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?—Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Él la miró con los ojos desorbitados, definitivamente había olvidado de quienes estaba hecha Blossom.

—Yo…

— ¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?! ¡Copiaste mi rostro! ¡Blossom es exactamente igual a mí! ¡Físicamente es yo! Tu extraña obsesión por hacerla causó que llegaras a vernos diferente, a compararnos ¿Sabes cuánto eso me dolió? —Lo miró más de cerca— Dime, ¡¿Lo sabes?!

—Momoko…

—No, por supuesto que no. Tú sólo tenías ojos para ella, ni siquiera has hablado con tus hermanos desde que todo esto empezó. ¿Sabías que Butch ganó la competencia nacional de fútbol? ¿O que Boomer y Miyako al fin están saliendo y acaban de irse de viaje por un par de días? No, tú no lo sabías. No pudiste tener la capacidad de verlo.

— ¡Cla…Claro que lo sabía! —Bajó la mirada.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Acaso tenías idea de que al fin conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo?! ¡¿Sabías que gané un concurso de la mejor mangaka?! —Suspiró sollozando— ¿Sabías que Kaoru está en el hospital?

Brick alzó la cabeza de golpe y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente la preocupación.

— ¡¿Que Kaoru qué?!

—Sí, Kaoru. Mi mejor amiga, tu amor de la infancia, la actual novia de tu hermano…

— ¡¿Qué le pasó?! —No se veía ni un poco afectado por el comentario, el cual era una indirecta demasiado directa («Ok, entiendo que haya sido tu primer amor, pero ¡por dios! ¡Está saliendo con tu hermano! Además, ¿Qué no estabas enamorado de Blossom?»)

—Tuvo un accidente al volver a casa en su bicicleta. Casi fue arrollada por un auto, se golpeó la cabeza, pero no es muy grave.

Se oyó como suspiró sonoramente.

—Quizás…

— ¿Qué?

—Puede que si reintegro a Blossom, pueda ayudar a Kaoru a recuperarse—Se le iluminaron los ojos al joven. Momoko apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Como en esa película! Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerla volver y así podrá…

— ¡YA BASTA! —Lo abrazó efusivamente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho— ¡Ya deja de pensar en ellas! ¡Kaoru es la novia de tu hermano! ¡Y Blossom…! —Suspiró—Blossom es sólo un holograma que inventaste. No es real.

Comenzó a llorar, aferrada al cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba en una lucha consigo mismo. Pasaron minutos en los que sólo se oía el leve llanto siendo ahogado por la playera del joven.

Sintió un aire en su cuello, Brick acababa de suspirar. Él le devolvió aquel inesperado abrazo, pero con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento, Momoko. Creo…creo que…Ugh, no sé qué he estado haciendo. Perdóname. Estaba muy cegado por haber creado algo tan…no sé, ¿exclusivo? Me sentía importante al haber inventado a Blossom, tanto que, simplemente, olvidé en quién me inspiré para crearla.

Momoko siguió sollozando, pero ahora con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Él siguió hablando.

—Y en cuanto a Kaoru…—Suspiró—, sabes que sólo quiero protegerla.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Como en la primaria, cuando aún no sabía defenderse—Recordaba esos momentos en los que Kaoru era fastidiada en la escuela, en los que Brick fue el único capaz de protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, y en los que ella se limitaba únicamente a avisarle, junto con Miyako, cuando sucedía—Sé lo que sientes con respecto a eso.

—Lamento…lamento haberte dejado de lado, no era mi intención. Empecé a centrarme en mi proyecto, creo que en parte fue por haberla hecho idéntica a ti.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que usarme como imagen?

—No te usé,… la usé a ella.

— ¿Qué? —Alzó el rostro y lo miró desde su ángulo. Él se revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Cómo te explico? Am—, ¿Recuerdas la primaria?

—Claro.

—Una…una vez yo…intenté hablarte—Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo—Todo por un trabajo.

— ¿Ah?

—Sí, pero…te negaste. Me dijiste que preferías hacer grupo con el niño ese—Escupió con desdén—En fin, lo tomé como un rechazo y…creo que no me había dado cuenta del resentimiento que guardaba de eso hasta que apareció Blossom. La diseñé específicamente para estar conmigo todo el tiempo, para «amarme», por decirlo así.

—Brick, yo…

—La hice para llenar el vacío que necesitaba ser llenado por ti, pero, a falta de eso, ella lo intentó.

— ¿Por eso no querías que desapareciera? ¿Por eso no me dejabas acercarme a _ella_?

—Sí…no quería que me dejara, era lo único a lo que me aferraba. Y el hecho de que las separaba era porque, inconscientemente, eso me recordaba que…Blossom no existía. De verdad siento que…

No lo dejó terminar. Eso era suficiente como para tomarlo como una muy (¡Muy!) esperada declaración de amor. Le tomó ambas mejillas con algo de fuerza y lo haló hacia sí. De un momento a otro, Momoko ya tenía sus labios degustando los de su primer amor. Ahora lo recordaba, la vez que él le preguntó si quería ser su compañera de trabajo fue la vez en que esas estúpidas niñas la amenazaron con cortar su hermoso cabello si acaso intentaba siquiera acercarse a Brick. Continuó moviendo lentamente sus labios, como si estuviera probando un delicioso chocolate (Aunque tal vez haya sido porque justamente eso había comido momentos antes. Como sea, eso no le cambiaba lo maravilloso). Se separaron lentamente, con ganas de asesinar al oxígeno (Claro, si se pudiera).

—Ya no necesitas de Blossom—Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho—Estoy aquí, Brick.

—Ahora lo sé—La abrazó y colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, sin ninguna intención de dejarla ir—Y también que el que _amara_ a Blossom era porque, en mi mente, ella...eras tú.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Te amo, Brick. Desde la primaria.

— ¿Desde la primaria? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Ya luego te cuento.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Estoy ahora entre idea e idea, pero me auto-obligaré a terminar de escribir el capítulo once de **¡Vuelve, mierda!**__¡Yo sé que lo haré!_

_También tengo que empezar a hacer el especial de navidad (Aunque en el fic que acabo de decir, no será un capítulo aparte. Sí, amigos. ¡Se me ocurrió una idea diferente a las demás escritas aquí! ¡Estoy feliz!)_

_No desearé el «¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!» porque tengo la confianza de que terminaré mis proyectos antes de Navidad ¡Y ahí se los diré! ¡Créanme!_

_Sin más, Chewing-Strawberry se despide (¡Por primera vez de esta forma!)._

_¡Nos leemos! ¡Chao, chao!_

_****__I get all tonge tied and twisted. _

___(¡Todo cambia! ¡Hasta la despedida! ¡Yay!)_


End file.
